


I (Didn't) Dream This Nightmare, Right?

by Happers



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, First Dates, I'm writing this story for my own amusement, M/M, Noya becomes a ghoul, Noya in the city, a silly little brainchild, because i love this concept, some gore, this is the best and the worst idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happers/pseuds/Happers
Summary: Nishinoya is angry after his suspension. He attempts to prove his own independence. Of course, everything ends up going wrong.But it can't get any worse, right?





	I (Didn't) Dream This Nightmare, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this silly brainchild. I'm writing this for my own amusement, but I'd love to see what other people think of it. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Buzzing.

Yuu swore he could hear a faint buzzing at the edge of his hearing, but he couldn’t identify it, couldn’t more than be aware of it. It was so quiet it was frustrating, just dim enough to drive him crazy. He vainly tried to grasp the sound, but to no avail.

His head felt foggy, his thoughts muddled. Was he… waking up? Where was he?

Vaguely, he recalled how to open his eyes and did just that, blinking at the darkened ceiling. And now the sound became clearer and he realized it was coming from beside him. He squinted, trying to make sense of this.

It was… some kind of machine? Not his alarm clock, that was for sure. Where the hell was he?

He sat up, wincing as his previously lax muscles protested. Seriously, what was going on? Even after a really tough workout, he was never quite this relaxed. Also, sitting up had made him really woozy. This was Not Normal with two capital N’s.

What had happened?

The returning memories were slow and reaching them was like walking in really windy weather.

They’d had a match against Dateko and… lost quite spectacularly. Ouch. Yuu winced as he recalled the look on Asahi’s face. Seriously? Those guys had been monsters. They’d chipped away at the spirit of all the Karasuno players, but their treatment of Asahi was just unfair.

The ace had been unable to get in a single shot. Yuu closed his eyes, willing himself not to start crying like a baby. No matter how many times he’d caught the ball and sent it back up into the sky, into Asahi’s realm, the iron wall had been impenetrable.

So, what had happened afterwards?

Yuu’s heart squeezed within his chest as he recalled the way Asahi had quit, how he’d declared himself useless. It was absolutely heart-wrenching, seeing such a strong and talented player sink into such a low mental state. And so, Yuu had covered his anguish with anger, yelled in place of crying.

He… might have overreacted. Just a little. Okay well, not overreacted, but maybe he could’ve chosen a better place to make a scene. The memories of his suspension were a little less painful, but remembering the disappointment on his parents’ faces had also been a punch to the gut.

But Yuu was a bit of a hothead, he could admit that. The rebellious anger that came after the suspension was perfectly natural, right? At that moment, he’d wanted to prove that he could do something by himself, be responsible.

So naturally, he’d hopped onto the nearest bus going to a city.

The hustle and bustle of the city had helped a bit. Such a busy environment and he was fine on his own, right? He was good for something, right?

In an attempt to further prove his teenage independence, he’d stopped by the first homely coffee shop he’d spotted and had barged in, all cool-like, hands in his pockets and everything.

There had been a pretty, bookish girl sitting at one of the tables further back. Feeling a grin stretch his face, Yuu strode over to her. She was reading something, some weird black book.

As he had gotten closer, he surveyed her with interest. Long purple hair, glasses, and a very nice body. She was a solid 10.

“Hey,” he’d greeted her confidently. “I’m Noya and you’re pretty hot, what’s your name?”

He’d abruptly imagined the disappointed face Kiyoko-san would make at him approaching a girl so brusquely and mentally slapped himself. He was supposed to be proving his independence!

“Oh, I-“ the girl had stammered a bit. Yuu remembered noting that she blushed cutely. “I’m Kimishiro Rize,” she had introduced herself, bowing her head a bit bashfully.

Yuu had smirked. Maybe he’d finally get a date? “Rize-san,” he’d made sure to pronounce the “san” slowly, sounding it out. “Would you like to have lunch with me?”

There it had been, that blush again. She’d stammered a bit more, but finally agreed. Since she’d just been finishing her coffee, they’d immediately left together. As they had had been passing the counter, Yuu recalled that he’d seen a frown on the old man tending it, which he had had assumed had had been disapproval, so Yuu had had scowled right back.

As they had eaten lunch together, Yuu noted her eating habits rather scornfully. She’d barely touched that sandwich! He didn’t care what girls said about diets keeping their body thin – the best way to have a good figure was to eat plenty of carbs and exercise a lot.

But Yuu was a nice human being, so he’d restrained himself. Giving her a chewing out wouldn’t have been cool, right? He should had saved that for the second date at least.

As they’d gone outside, Yuu had smiled. Overall, it had had been a pretty successful day. He had had managed to score a very good-looking girl, so Yuu had been satisfied with himself. As he had been walking her home, he’d been contemplating seeing Rize again. He had no school for the next month anyways, so maybe they would had been able to go as early as the next day?

Satisfied by that plan, he’d opened his mouth to speak as they came to a stop. However, he was shushed when Rize was quicker to speak. “Noya-san… there is something I really have to say.

“I did enjoy this date, but… there is something I’d…”

Suddenly a bucket of hot lava had been poured over Yuu’s head, agony making his brain short-circuit.

“…enjoy even more!”

Yuu had gazed, terrified, into livid red irises and in that moment time had seemed to stop. Yuu had kicked himself for laughing at the idea of ghouls, thinking they were some silly government ideas. He’d thought of his family, his friends, his team, especially Asahi, and oh god what he wouldn’t give to see that guy regain his confidence-

And for a split second, Yuu had thought, rather hysterically that it made sense, no one could have a figure as great as Rize without eating more-

And then it was all a haze.

Yuu sat in the bed, sweat pouring off him in rivulets as he recalled that awful chase. He had just run, his instincts screaming at him to get away, Rize had been shouting something, he hadn’t bothered to pay attention to that-

And then all of a sudden, his flight had ceased, and he had realized he had had been pinned in place. Yuu had seen Rize leaning above him, smile wide, and he’d felt tears springing to his eyes. Frantically, he’d silently prayed to every god he knew even as death was coming closer, and then there had been the clattering of steel beams, a scream, and darkness.

Yuu put his face in his hands, focusing on that last memory. Hi date had turned out to be a ghoul, okay. But what had happened after that?

Suddenly, the door opened, casting a rectangle of light. A young, dark-haired woman in a nurse uniform stood there. She let out an exclamation of surprise. “You’re awake!” There was a pause. “I’m sorry, your parents have gone home already.”

Yuu blinked slowly at her, still holding his head. “Yeah… yeah I am. What happened?”

“Oh, you poor dear,” the probably-nurse frowned. “You were with a girl, on a date I assume, and there was an accident. Some steel beams feel and you both got crushed. It’s very lucky that you survived, the doctor had to do an emergency organ transplant.”

Yuu processed that, feeling faintly nauseous about receiving organs from someone else’s body for a few seconds. He hoped it hadn’t been anyone unsavory or anything. What if he had a drug dealer’s organs in him? 

She hadn’t mentioned anything about ghouls, but maybe she just didn’t want to talk to a patient about it? He decided to check. “About Rize, the girl who was with me…”

The nurse’s face transformed into the very image of sadness. “I am so very, very sorry. She… she didn’t make it…”

Yuu’s first thought was ‘thank the gods’, which he immediately felt guilty for, for some strange reason.

“Do you want me to give you some time to… process her death?” the nurse asked. Yuu had to give her points, she was very sympathetic.

Yeah, he needed to process a few things alright. Such as the fact that a fairy tale like ghouls was actually real. “Uh, yeah. Can you give me some space?”

“Oh, of course!” And just like that, she was gone and without the light from the hallway Yuu was in the dark again. Literally as well as metaphorically. What does one do in a situation like this?

He took a deep, shaky breath, and felt around what was probably a scar from the surgery on his abdomen. He flinched, not having expected it to be so sensitive.

What had happened, happened, right? He’d been attacked and hurt, his worldview had shifted several times over, but now… he’d be okay, right? He really needed to talk to Asahi, though. If he died right this second, what had happened with Asahi was his biggest regret. He needed to clear that up.

Content that life would sort itself out soon, Yuu closed his eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
